Jim Lake Jr.
James Lake, Jr. usually known as Jim, is the main protagonist of Trollhunters. He is voiced by the late Anton Yelchin. Official Description On the surface, Jim appears to be an average 15-year-old student. He goes to school, stays out of trouble, looks after his mom, and selflessly puts others above himself. But there's a piece of him that yearn for a life of adventure outside the doldrums of suburbia. When destiny calls and a magical amulet chooses Jim to be the first human Trollhunter, the protector of a secret world of Trolls living beneath his hometown, Jim is thrust into the greatest adventure of his life. Whether it's rogue gnomes, mischievous goblins or Trolls of the worst kind, Jim has a lot to learn if he wants to live to see graduation. Biography Background Around his fifth birthday, Jim's father walked out on their family. His mother then told him that they needed to take better care of each other. Jim has cared for his mother ever since. Season One Jim finds the Amulet of Daylight in the rubble of Kanjigar's body. After Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! find him and reveal his duty as the Trollhunter, Jim immediately goes to tell Toby. That night, Blinky gives Jim a speech encouraging him to accept his destiny as the Trollhunter. The next day at school, Strickler causes the Trollhunter armor to activate, and Jim uses the Romeo and Juliet play auditions to attempt to hide the true nature of the armor. Forced to audition, Jim uses Blinky's speech about destiny, and winds up getting the part. Appearance Jim is a rather tall, slim boy of fifteen, with blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He wears a blue zip-up jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white shirt underneath. He has blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. Abilities Trollhunter By saying the words 'For the Glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command', Jim's amulet summons his armour and his sword. Cooking Jim's skill with knives comes from his skill with cooking. Relationships Toby Domzalski “Sure, I did. You had no problem sneaking into the Darklands when it was to save Claire’s brother, but now that Kanjigar says you’ve got to face Gunmar, you’re having nightmares about him and are freaking out that you’re way out of your league. I can multi-task, Jimbo! -Toby to Jim in "Mudslinging" Toby Domzalski is Jim's best friend and "sidekick". He really loves tacos and has a crush on the school mascot (later revealed to be Darci Scott). He is always by Jim's side during battles. It is noted that Toby likes to be the only one at Jim's side. In the episode Airheads, he is seen arguing and competing with Claire Nuñez for Jim's side. Claire Nuñez "You mean WE are gonna find him... together." -Claire to Jim in "The Battle of Two Bridges" At first, Jim merely crushed on her from afar, until he attempted to woo her with quickly learned Spanish and she invited him to audition for the school play, Romeo and Juliet. ''Although he doesn't actually want to act, he auditions to get closer to Claire. However, due to his tardiness and absence from several rehearsals, their relationship begins to turn sour. After a last minute attempt to win back her trust, he agrees to babysit her little brother, Enrique, who is actually NotEnrique. After causing a mess in her house, she says she never wants to talk to him again. Before he and Draal have their to-the-death rematch, he leaves her a letter, confessing all of his feelings and what has been going on with him. She forgives him, thinking it's metaphorical, but then grows suspicious and, after NotEnrique endangers her and she learns the truth, the two grow closer as she joins in on the adventures, and prepare to go to the Spring Fling together. They ultimately decide to skip the Fling, and instead dance near a cliff overlooking the city, almost kissing. Blinky He Jim's mentor and is very loyal to him. He calls him "Master Jim" and is often accompanied by his friend AAARRRGGHH!!!. Blinky helps with problems that Jim faces and looks up remedies to help him fight the rogue trolls and goblins. In later episodes, it is revealed by Walter Strickler in a fight with Jim, that Jim sees Blinky as his surrogate father. Draal When first entering Heartstone Trollmarket, Draal goes to Jim, demanding that he prove he's the new Trollhunter. After donning the armor, Jim grows frightened of Draal once he learns that Draal is Kanjigar's son, the last Trollhunter, and believes he himself is the amulet's rightful heir. Saying it's "training", he challenges Jim in the Hero's Forge with Vendel watching. Jim quickly loses and this causes him to question whether the amulet chose correctly. After his doubt settles and with his confidence restored, he asks Draal for a rematch. However, he grows fearful again once it's explained that a rematch would be to-the-death. In their match, Jim, using the knowledge he gained from reading ''A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore, wins the match, but ignoring the chants of the other trolls, doesn't kill Draal and instead helps him to his feet. Draal, exiled out of shame, takes refuge in Jim's basement, and vows to protect his house. He trains Jim how to fight and continues to live with Jim for the remainder of season 1, even after he is welcomed back into Heartstone Trollmarket. Barbara Lake “I want you to know something. Even before you found this amulet- way before all this- you were always my hero. My beautiful boy…” -Barbara, to Jim in "A Night to Remember" After Jim's father left them around his 5th birthday, they vowed to always take care of each other. To the present day, Jim has continued to care for his mother, doing all of the cooking and cleaning in the house. After Jim gets more involved in his occupation as a Trollhunter, his mom grows more worried, as he's begun to return home at late hours, argue, and keep secrets from her. He expresses discomfort that he must do such things, but continues to, and heatedly tells her that he doesn't want her to see Mr. Strickler again after she invited him over for dinner, even though she's fond of him. Their relationship continued to strain and only seemed to worsen until, while waiting for Angor Rot to enter his house, she comes home early. Unable to make up a lie in time, he quickly reveals the truth to her and after Mr. Stickler is injured, causing Barbara to receive the same injury due to their intertwined fates, he brings her to Trollmarket to heal her. Vendel tells him the only way for Barbara to heal properly is to unbind from Mr. Strickler, however, she would also lose her memories in the process. Barbara begs several times for Jim to remind her of his life as a Trollhunter when she comes to and promises that he will. Once she loses consciousness, he rushes her to a hospital in the human world so she can heal properly. After she reawakens, she asks Jim what happened, he lies and tells her that she was in an accident, breaking his promise. Trivia *Jim always wheres two outfits in the whole series. He's day attire, and his armour. **His eclipse amour doesn't really count as there from the same source. *He is the first human Trollhunter. *The only humans that know he's the troll hunter, are Toby, Claire and his mom Barbara. *He is an excellent cook. Gallery no:Jim Lake Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Trollhunters Category:Main Characters